Batmobile 2.0
The vehicle catologued as the Batmobile 2.0, ocasionally referred to within the family as the "Retro" Batmobile, was Batman's primary mode of transportation starting 2018. Noted for its fairly simplistic design and technological features, it nontheless served him well in his crusade to stop crime in Gotham until its retirement in 2022. History The Retro Batmobile was the second iteration of Batman's "Patrol" car. Following the initial use of a conventional car augmented with special features and decals, by the end of its first year of use Batman became aware that such a vehicle would quickly phase out of use, as crime in Gotham became more dangerous. Thus, he began designing and constructing a more robust vehicle for his purposes. The new vehicle was finished in 2018, and proved to be far superior to the original upgraded car. This Batmobile, being specifically designed to withstand punishment and outpace conventional vehicles, was also configured with an array of gadgets to aid in pursuits or getaways. Officially designated the Batmobile 2.0, it later earned its nickname from Batman's recruits who dubbed it the "Retro" Batmobile; though he initially dismissed the nickname, Alfred liked it and kept jokingly referring to it as such, leading to "Retro" sticking more than "2.0." A few years after its construction, Batman took precaution and began to design a new vehicle, the Batmobile 3.0, in the event the Retro vehicle were to suffer damage, or be rendered obsolete from advancing technology and weapons available to criminals in Gotham. The new vehicle took longer to build, with Batman continuing to use the 2.0 throughout its construction. Sure enough, the Retro Batmobile did suffer damage through a hacking attempt which Batman thwarted, and later on a crash Batman was barely able to escape using the Ejector Seat. The vehicle was then stolen by criminals, who attempted to crack the vehicle's features and learn its secrets; Batman's next mission prevented this as he located the thieves and recovered it, returning it to the Batcave. Though the Retro Batmobile was restored to full functionality, Batman had come to use the newer vehicle, leaving the 2.0 in reserve. Specifications *Length: 260.7 in *Width: 94.4 in *Height: 51.2 in *Acceleration: 0-60 in 3.7 seconds *Maximum Speed: 530 km/h with booster *Engine: Jet Turbine *Fuel: High octane; 97% special (gasoline paraffin mixture) *Torque: 1750 lbf.ft at 98.7% ROS *Wheelbase: 141.0 in *Wheels: Cast alloy, 15 x 6.5 *Tires: High aspect L60-15 Features *Jet Turbine Engine *Afterburner "Turbo" boost *Armor plated body Gadgets *2x Side-mounted Grappling hook launchers *Rear-mounted Screen Kit, fitted with a Smokescreen projector and Oil slick dispenser *Central Foot underneath the vehicle to raise the vehicle and allow up to 180 degree rotation *Rear-facing CCTV Camera for rear viewing *Rocket-powered Ejector Seats *Remote Start-up and Shut-down Armament *2x Forward-facing Browning M1919 .30 caliber machine guns Internal Instrumentation *Passenger's side monitor for display *Self-Diagnostics System *CD Recorder *Crime Computer with access to GCPD database *Police Radio Compartment *Spare Batsuit, Utility Belt, and additional Gadgets *Gas Mask and Life-support Air Tank *Fire Extinguisher Gallery Batmobile 06.jpg|Batmobile 2.0 Batmobile 08.jpg|Batmobile 2.0 with afterburner activated Batmobile 09.jpg|Batmobile 2.0 internal configuration Batmobile 10.jpg|Batmobile 2.0 interior cockpit Trivia *This Batmobile is primarily based off of the vehicle featured in Batman (1989), directed by Tim Burton and featuring Michael Keaton as Batman.